


Banged Up

by Evenbechbaesheim



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even is hot, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, House Party, Implied/Referenced Assault, Jonas is a very good BRO, M/M, Multi, Partying, Sana + Isak best buds forever, Violence, but what else is new, minor blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenbechbaesheim/pseuds/Evenbechbaesheim
Summary: Isak's having a great time, hiding out upstairs with Sana, teasing her about Yousef, drinking a beer or two. He's looking forward to heading home and falling asleep wrapped up in familiar, comfortable arms.But then they hear a commotion downstairs.Even's been in a fight. Isak's never seen Even fight before.





	Banged Up

 

It’s just a normal, pleasant evening at the house party of a girl Isak doesn’t know, music blasting, alcohol everywhere, and desperate first year girls trying it on with guys who don’t want them for much more than a quick lay. Isak is enjoying himself enough- distantly tipsy as he sips his beer but far from drunk, sat upstairs in one of the empty bedrooms with Sana, as she tells him about the recent developments between her and Yousef.

 

“Aw, Sanasol-” he grinned, teasingly bumping shoulders with her as they sat together on the bed. “You’re _in love_.”

“I’m _not-_ ” she attempted to glare at him, but this new, care-free Sana had a smile that was so completely blinding every time Yousef was brought into conversation that it did nothing to hide the truth. “-I like him. That’s it.”

“Sure it is.”

“It _is_.”

“Tell me one more time and I _might_ believe you.”

Things between them were good now. Out of all the girls, Isak never would’ve thought that he and Sana would end up being the closest when he started Nissen, but it was funny how a lot of things had changed so dramatically since first year for all of them.

Well- aside from the fact that when heading upstairs, they’d passed Eva and Jonas making out aggressively on the staircase. Isak supposed some things truly never changed.

“Everyone’s so loved up this summer.” He mused. “You and Yousef, Noora and William, Eva and Jonas, Magnus and Vilde-”

“-You and Even, the co-captains of the Nissen Love-ship.”

“Really? We’re the co-captains?” Isak laughed. “I always figured I was the captain and Even was the first mate.”

“I’m pretty sure in that scenario _you_ are the first mate.” Sana teased. “Even does _everything_ for you. Cooking, cleaning, cuddling-”

“-The _three_ most important C words!”

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Isak.”

 

They giggled, and Isak took a second to evaluate his life. Really, things couldn’t possibly be going any better. His friends were happy- long standing conflicts between the girls and the _Pepsi Max_ squad and he and Even and the Bakka boys all long since squashed. The weather wasn’t freezing cold- sun finally breaking through the layer of ice it sometimes felt like their country was shrouded in. Everyone was more loved up in their respective couples- parties raged every weekend, and at the end of the night, Isak could stumble home in Even’s arms to _their place_. Tomorrow was Sunday- Even’s first Sunday off from _KB_ in well over a month, and Isak was planning on doing nothing but laying around with _his boyfriend_ , wrapped in their soft white bedsheets.

 

“ _Isak-”_

 

He and Sana were interrupted when Magnus came bursting into the room, eyes wide with panic and fear. Both Isak and Sana shot up.

 

“What is it?” Isak asked. Magnus seemed out of breath. On the neck of his t-shirt, Isak spotted a slight splatter of blood.

“It’s _Even-”_

 

Isak bolted from his feet, sprinting out the room and down the stairs. He didn’t even give Magnus the chance to explain the situation, just flew into the main dining room where the party had suddenly halted, music still blasting but the crowd very much still, all their eyes focused on one spot in particular.

 

Even had blood leaking from his nose and a fat, busted lip. Blood was dripping from his face onto his crisp white shirt, staining the carpets underneath their feet. Isak froze- because the expression on his boyfriend’s face was unlike anything he’d ever seen before, in the seven or so months they had been together.

Even was _angry_ \- blindingly so. He had a guy Isak had never seen before by the neck, shoved up against the wall with his fist drawn back, ready to land a particularly intense punch into his already busted, bleeding face. Isak couldn’t move from the spot he was standing in, and despite the shouting around them, he couldn’t hear a single thing anyone was saying. He could only hear the music, bass pounding, vibrating the floor and windows.

“Even! He’s had enough-” Jonas suddenly rushed into the circle, pulling Even away by the back of his shirt. Jonas’ tug wasn’t particularly forceful, but Even complied, releasing the beaten boy and stepping away. The boy- whoever he was- crumbled, slipping down the wall with a cough as a girl rushed over to help him. Even turned and Isak got the full view of his storming expression, dreamy blue eyes suddenly dark, hair tousled, chest heaving. He looked fucking terrifying.

He looked fucking _hot_.

 

Isak felt the feeling rush back to his legs and he ran over as the crowd started to talk amongst themselves, panicked but in a disgustingly excited way, certainly entertained. Even saw him before he had the chance to say anything, and his expression immediately softened, even if only slightly. Jonas mumbled something about going to get a towel- but Isak wasn’t listening. He grabbed Even’s face between his hands, forcing his attention the same way Even had to him only a few weeks before, when that random asshole had yelled at them from across the schoolyard. However, that incident and countless others had done nothing but prove to him over and over that Even was a calm and collected person who didn’t lose his rag very easily. But right now, he was absolutely scathing, breathing still coming out in short, fast pants, chest heaving. He was positively _fuming_ , and suddenly Isak was awash with a strange mixture of guilt and arousal because _yes-_ Even looked fucking hot with blood dripping onto his shirt and his beautiful jaw clenched stiffly but _also_ … his boyfriend had gotten into a _fight_. And he’d been upstairs cracking jokes with _Sana_ instead of right by his side, defending him.

 

“Is everything okay?” Eva and Noora came rushing over with towels and ice, dabbing the blood from Even’s pretty face and Jonas too- it took Isak a few seconds to notice, but Jonas had a spot of blood swelling from his top lip too.

“What the fuck happened?” Isak asked, stepping back so Noora could clean Even up, dragging a chair over so he could sit down.

“That guy was just saying shit.” Jonas mumbled around the iced towel Eva was dabbing him with. Even still hadn’t said a single word. “It was out of line and I told him to stop but uh… well- he hit me and then Even jumped in and… yeah.”

“You jumped in?” Isak crouched down, grabbing Even by the hand and turning it over between his own, wincing as he looked at the reddening scabs beginning to form around his knuckles. “Baby- but you hate fighting?”

Even’s teeth were gritted fiercely. “You didn’t hear him talking.”

Noora looked between the three boys, confused. Jonas and Even remained silent. “Well?” she asked. “What did he say?”

“Yeah Jonas,” Eva pitched in. “What was he saying that was so bad?”

“It was nothing.” Jonas mumbled, but it hardly sounded convincing. Isak stood up.

“Dude- I just came downstairs and Even had him by the throat like he was going to fucking choke him out. What did he _say?”_

Silence passed between the group again. Jonas and Even shared a tense look, a silent conversation crossing between them until eventually, Even slouched in his seat, letting out a sigh as Noora moved on from fixing his face to attempt to dab the stains out of his shirt.

He lifted his head, looking Isak dead in the eye.

“He said he wanted to watch you get wasted so he could take you in the bathroom and _fuck_ you.”

Isak stiffened. If you’d asked him to make a list of all the things he’d been expecting to come out of Even’s mouth, that would _not_ have been written. It hadn’t even run through Isak’s mind that he was involved- he’d just figured the guy had said something dumb or homophobic and the boys had gotten a little bit overzealous in confronting him. His stomach turned, beer bubbling.

“He- he said _what_?”

“I told him to fuck off.” Jonas said, smiling briefly at Eva as she stroked his lip with familiar tenderness, dabbing the blood away. “He got a bit uh… defensive. Then Even came over and I told him what had happened-”

“-and I just fucking saw red.” Even’s tone was still stony. Both the girls had gone completely silent, Noora taking a step backwards as tension radiated off Even’s body. He stared off into space, eyes glassy and unfocused on nothing in particular. “I wanted to fucking _kill_ him.”

“Hey man, hope you’re okay but the girl who’s house this is is freaking the fuck out because of the fight.” Magnus bounded over to them and Isak cringed, realising only now that it was probably Even’s blood staining the collar of his shirt. Then, from behind him, Sana appeared, eyes wide with worry.

“Are you okay?”

Isak didn’t have time to answer. Magnus waved his arms frantically. “She said everyone has to leave. Like, now.”

“Shit, okay.” Jonas stood up, throwing an arm around Eva and looking over to Isak. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked. Isak swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Even, are you okay?” he asked, turning back to his boyfriend and he stood up, tugging his shirt in a half hearted attempt to cover his bared chest. Isak’s eyes widened when he realised the buttons had been ripped off, and he toyed with his lip between his teeth. Even looked him in the eye, still uncharacteristically quiet. “I’m fine.” He mumbled. “Let’s go.”

“Are you sure? We can go to the hospital-”

“I’m _fine_.” Even cut him off, pushing his hair back, away from his face. “Baby, let’s go before I see that dickhead again and do a lot worse.”

 

Their walk home was quiet.

 

Even walked just ahead, dragging his feet across the pavement, shirt billowing around his shoulders as a cool summer breeze blew. Every so often, his nose would start dripping again, and he’d reach up to dab at it with his sleeve. Isak was pretty sure the shirt would have to be thrown away. No stain remover was going to soak up that much blood.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked the moment they stepped into the apartment, Even undoing the few buttons still intact and slipping the shirt off his slender frame, leaving it in a small pile on their bedroom floor. He was still eerily quiet, head tilted back against the cool wall, Isak watching him from his place sat cross legged on the bed.

“Are _you_ okay?” Even asked. “That asshole- Isak what he was threatening to do to you-”

“-he was just some dumb, drunk asshole.” Isak shook his head and reached out, making grabby hands at Even, finally causing his mouth to twitch into a small, long awaited smile. Even unbuckled his belt, stepped out of his pants and climbed onto the bed, laying flat on the back. From there, Isak had no trouble making himself comfortable on Even’s chest. “I’m not bothered Even. I just want to be sure you’re okay.”

“I can’t fucking breathe, Isak. I’m so angry.” Even’s voice was rough, low and heavy, contrasting completely to the feather light touch of his fingers, running up and down the line of Isak’s spine. “I wanted to kill him. I don’t know what I would’ve done if Jonas hadn’t been there and stopped me-”

“-baby, you’re shaking.”

Isak leant up, laying himself across Even’s front so the two could look at each other. But Even couldn’t do it, hands spasming with anger, eyes glazed over with a thin veil of frustrated tears. He looked away from Isak, up at the ceiling, but Isak wasn’t having that. He took Even’s face between his hands again and forced him to make eye contact. The bruising around the left side of his face was starting to appear, red and blotchy and spreading over his knocked nose. His lip looked like it was still throbbing. A small cut had only just stopped bleeding at the bridge of his nose. He looked beautiful.

“You’re okay.” Isak whispered, stroking the skin above his eyebrow gently. “You’re here and I’m here and we’re okay. Just calm down, baby, please.”

“I wanted to rip that fucking smug smile off his face. I wanted to fucking break each and every single one of his fingers individually. I wanted to-”

“-is this a bad time to point our you’re really hot when you’re angry?” Isak interrupted, hoping to lighten the mood. At least it caught Even’s attention, and finally, he let out a quiet laugh.

“You think so?” Isak nodded, leaning closer so their noses touched.

“So fucking hot.” He whispered against Even’s lips. “A little bit scary- but it’s nice that you were like, _defending_ my honour, I guess.”

Even’s large, aching hands moved up, wrapping around Isak’s waist so he could pull him on top, until Isak was successfully straddling him and they were connected across every expanse of soft, pale skin. Teasingly, Isak dragged his lips across Even’s but didn’t really kiss him, smiling as he felt Even’s fingers tighten at his hips.

“You’re my princess.” Even joked. “My damsel in distress. I’m here to protect you from all the evil in the world. And that fucking _cunt_ was a special breed of evil.”

“Does your face hurt?” Isak asked softly, choosing to ignore his new comparison to a Disney character. Deep down, he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea of Even slaying a dragon for his hand in marriage. Not that he’d let Even know that, unless he _never_ wanted to hear the fucking end of it.

Even laughed quietly. “Not yet. It will ache like a bitch in the morning, probably. Still worth it though.”

“I think you look pretty hot with a few cuts and bruises.” Isak teased him, kissing Even’s lips again. They kissed for a minute or so, until Isak tasted blood on his tongue and leant back, grimacing at the coppery taste. “Shit, sorry baby. Are you sure it doesn’t still hurt?

“Nah.” Even shook his head, tilting his head up for another kiss, pulling Isak flush against him. Only then did Isak realise that Even’s dick was half hard, pressing up against his own. Clearly he hadn’t worn himself out _that_ much. “I’ve got adrenaline, like, racing through my body.” He rolled Isak’s hips slightly so that they blushed against each other, making it incredibly obvious what was going on in his pants with a teasing smirk. “I need to work it out in a more positive activity.”

“Is that so?” Isak laughed against his mouth as Even’s hand wandered to cup over his butt, squeezing firmly. “Maybe you should get into fights more often.”

“Only if it turns you on.”

“Pretty much _anything_ you do turns me on Even. I thought you’d figured that out by now.” Isak sat up, resting his hands flat on Even’s stomach, rubbing sensually up to his torso, around his chest and back down again. Playfully, Even tilted his hips, making Isak lose his balance for just a second from on top of him. Isak didn’t have time to pretend to be angry- not when his cock brushed up against Even’s at a perfect angle that had them both making short, gasping sounds. He rolled his hips again, slower this time, and Even threw his head back into the pillows, grabbing him by the waist and rocking them together.

“I could probably come just from doing this you know,” Isak told him, fingers dancing around Even’s chest and brushing against his nipples, teasing. “That’s how good you look right now.”

“Even with my split lip and busted nose?”

Isak nodded. “Especially with your split lip and busted nose.” He crept his fingers up higher, brushing against the bruise on Even’s cheek, gentle enough not to make him wince in pain. “It makes me happy to know that if you had to get all banged up like this, it was for me rather than for a dumb reason.”

“Like getting so jealous of seeing my boyfriend standing within a foot of his old best friend outside a karaoke bar?”

Isak laid his finger over Even’s lips, and smirked. “If you don’t shut up about that, I’ll get _off_ your dick and go right to sleep.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. Please, don’t stop. I might explode.”

Isak grinned. “I guess it’s one way to get this tension out of you.”

After slipping out of their underwear they both continued rocking together gently for what could’ve been hours or days or maybe just minutes- Isak didn’t care. When he was wrapped up in Even like this, time didn’t mean anything. All he felt was _Even_ , in him and around him and all over his body, swamping his senses and surrounding him completely.

“Fuck- Issy, I’m close.” Even had his head back against the pillows, fingers gripping onto Isak’s hips just a little bit harder. If he was lucky, Isak would spot fingertip shaped red spots in the morning. Even always felt guilty when he was left all marked up after sex- but Isak loved it. Even hurt him in all the right ways, and if that meant he had to wince before sitting down for a few days a week, he could take it.

“I’ll help.” Isak smirked, before stopping his rocking completely. Even whined, trying to pull them together again but Isak swatted his hands away before getting off Even’s lap completely, instead kissing down his body until he made it to his crotch. He breathed over the tip of Even’s dick just gently, and that was enough to have his boyfriend’s thighs tensing.

“Fucking hell, Is- you’re such a tease.”

Isak grinned, leaning forwards to press a delicate kiss at the tip of Even’s cock. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop if you want?”

Even reached forwards and grabbed a handful of his hair. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Isak didn’t need much more convincing. He took Even into his mouth entirely, and it barely took him a minute or so of adjustment before his head was bobbing up and down at a growing pace. He hummed slightly to avoid gagging as Even’s cock brushed the back of his throat, and used the hand that wasn’t splayed over Even’s thigh for balance to stroke the edge of his knuckles against the soft skin of Even’s balls, sending his boyfriend into a spluttering, keening mess below him. In their relationship, it was no secret that Even was the one who took the lead in all aspects, including sex, but not-so-secretly, Isak didn’t mind it so much when the tables were turned. Having Even writing underneath him, pretty face all bruised and the tiniest bead of blood escaping his mouth from where he’d bitten down on his split lip was enough to send electricity surging through his entire body. He wouldn’t last long after this. He never lasted long when Even was involved.

It had embarrassed him at first, in their relationship, never being able to keep himself from hitting his peak for very long. It hadn’t taken him long to realise how much Even loved it- and the fact that his boyfriend had such good stamina himself meant that most of the time he could milk two orgasms out of Isak per session, if not three. Before Even, Isak didn’t even know boys _could_ have more than one orgasm during sex. He assumed during porn they just _faked_ it.

“I’m coming-”

It was sudden and violent and honestly, Isak had been a little too distracted with his own crotch, grinding mindlessly into the mattress to prepare himself for Even to shoot straight down his throat. He coughed a little, swallowing down the warm and salty fluid as he had a hundred times before, making sure to keep on sucking at the tip of Even’s cock as he pulled off, looking up to catch Even’s eye.

Not that Even was in any position to hold it. his head was pressed back against the pillows, eyes shut tightly, one hand thrown over his face, the other softening its grip in Isak’s hair.

“Fucking _hell_ ,” he groaned. “I think you just sucked the soul out of me. I think I’m _dead_. Maybe I _should_ get into fights more often.”

Isak rolled his eyes, climbing back into Even’s lap, pressing his hard on against his thigh. “Can we maybe talk about this _after_?”

“Oh, shit- yeah, come here, baby.” Even reached for him, sitting up with his back against the headboard so he could pull Isak into his lap completely, kissing across his neck. “I’m sorry. I won’t leave you hanging, promise.” His fingers danced up the expanse of Isak’s torso, pausing briefly to trace around his nipple before creeping up to his mouth, prodding at his lips. “Suck.” Even told him, so Isak did. He had a pretty good idea where things were going at this point, so he licked around Even’s fingers to make them as wet as he could, rocking up against him as he did.

“Now?” Even whispered. Isak closed his eyes and nodded. He didn’t bother trying to open them, because the minute he could feel Even’s wet fingertips playing around his entrance they squeezed shut even tighter, and he tilted his head back, moaning loudly as Even kissed and nipped across his neck, before his free hand moved forwards and stroked up the length of his cock.

“Gonna come for me baby?” Even’s voice was a husky whisper as he pushed in further, feeling around for Isak’s spot as his other hand worked faster. Isak couldn’t even form words, mouth hung open, desperate, pleading noises falling from his lips, all completely out of his control. He dared opened his eyes for a few short seconds, staring down at Even’s a banged up face, eyes narrowed in perfect concentration before he caught Isak’s eye and leant in for a sweltering kiss.

Just as their lips touched, Isak felt Even’s finger brush against his prostate before pressing down, as if Even could sense even the faintest signals from his body. It wasn’t long before he was moaning too loudly to kiss as Even worked both his hands faster and then, just as quickly as it started, Isak felt his body stiffen and his chest grew tight as his orgasm ripped through him, release splattering all over Even’s pale chest.

“Jesus Christ,” he panted, coming down from his high with tingling, stiff muscles, wincing slightly as Even slipped his fingers out of him. “I can’t move. You’ve killed me.”

“Is that a good thing?” Even asked with a soft laugh and a grin. Isak just smiled, and nodded before rolling off of Even’s lap and collapsing beside him on the bed with a huff.

“It’s a good thing.” He panted. “Sorry about… well, that,” he gestured vaguely at Even’s chest. His boyfriend just laughed, reaching over to grab a tissue from the nightstand. He mopped up the mess and tossed the tissue over at Isak with a dark grin. Isak screamed, rolling away, but was not-so-secretly happy to see Even back to his usual playful self after the nights events. Perhaps he really had worked all his anger out in a much more positive way.

“Thank you.” Isak whispered quietly, hours later when he was almost sure that Even was asleep, the apartment dark, their bed warm. “I’m sorry you got hurt. But thank you for protecting me.”

“Always.” Even whispered back, eyes still closed as he pulled Isak down to lay on his chest, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his hair. “Go to sleep, baby.”

 

Isak burrowed closer, making himself more comfortable against Even’s warm, flushed skin.

 

“Goodnight Even.”

“Goodnight Isak.”


End file.
